A new beginning
by m1234b
Summary: Dicen que lo que esta destinado a ser, se dara por si solo. Creo que esa frase define bien la serie Vampire Knight. Es mi primer fic, asi que espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan todo tipo de consejos y criticas "constructivas"
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Me llamo Yuki Cross. Tengo 17 años. Soy una purasangre. Vivo con mi hermano y prometido Kuran Kaname. Vivo en la Academia Cross…o vivía.

Siento que paso mucho tiempo desde que ese dia, el dia en que decidi darle la espalda a la vida que llevaba como humana y seguir al hombre que mas me importaba en el mundo, o eso creía.

Solo paso un año, aproximadamente, desde que nos dijimos adiós con Zero. A decir verdad, fue una despedida de lo mas extraña. Me besó. Fue raro, nunca había sentido algo así, y mucho menos por Zero. Fue un beso cargado de desesperación y angustia. Definitivamente me dio que pensar. También, el me prometió que me buscaría y mataria con sus propias manos, pero por alguna razón sus palabras no me asustaron, mas bien me dejaron una sensación de exitacion en el cuerpo, porque sus palabras prometían que por mas que le repugnara estar cerca mio, me buscaría y así lo veria otra vez. Aunque ese momento nunca llego, ni tuve noticias de Zero.

A veces recuerdo los bellos días pasados en la Academia, los bailes, los días especiales, mis días como prefecta, las guardias nocturnas, y por mas que lo intente, no puedo borrar a Zero de mi mente, ya que toda mi vida anterior esta relacionada con el.

Pero no todos los días desde que empecé a vivir con Kaname-sama pienso en Zero. Él vino a mi mente especialmente porque Kaname-sama me dio una importante noticia.

_-Mi querida Yuki, necesito pedirte un favor. Tu padre, Cross Kaien, me ha pedido que vuelva a la Academia. Parece que El Consejo de Ancianos no esta contento con el trabajo Ichijou como nuevo Presidente, por lo que el acudió a mi ayuda. Le dije que le daría una respuesta mañana por la mañana, pero antes quería consultarlo contigo- Dijo Kaname, con un tono muy dulce aunque preocupado en la voz._

Esa noticia me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Volver a la Academia? Por una parte era lo que mas añoraba en el mundo, extrañaba la rutina que llevaba, mi antiguo estilo de vida. El de ahora no era peor. Kaname me consiente como buen prometido, me da todos lo que quiero y siempre viajamos y conocemos nuevas ciudades. Aunque despues de un par de meses esa vida se volvió medio monótona. Pero volver a la Academia Cross, significaba dos cosas: Volverme parte de la Clase Nocturna y reecontrarme con Zero.

_-Claro que si Kaname-sama. Si Ichijou-sempai lo necesita, con mucho gusto te acompañaré, además seria agradable volver a la escuela, y poder ver más seguido al Director._

Fue un viaje realmente largo, por lo que fingí estar dormida la mayor parte. No quiero que Kaname-sama se preocupe, ya que no puedo explicar lo que siento, esta sensación extraña que me invade desde que decidimos que partiríamos a la Academia, sorprendiendo a mi asombroso padre.

Siento que la velocidad del coche esta descendiendo, debemos estar por llegar.

Como si me leyera el pensamiento, siento el contacto de unos suaves dedos por mis mejillas, y bajando hacia mi cuello. Mis mejillas se encienden.

-Despierta, mi querida Yuki, ya estamos llegando a la Academia-

-¿Ya estamos llegando? ¡Que viaje tan rápido!-Quizá sobreactué un poco, no quería que Kaname se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que me ponía pensar que estábamos por llegar.

El auto se detuvo, y en ese mismo instante, Kaname me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudo a bajar. Seguro pensaba que no podría mantenerme de pie. Que iluso, ahora soy una vampira tan fuerte como el.

Tuvimos un pequeño trayecto hasta el edificio donde se encuentra la oficina de mi padre, pero no quise apurar mi paso ya que estaba apreciando todas las cosas que parecía haber olvidado. El perfume de las flores que nacen en los campos que rodean la escuela, el ruido del agua proveniente de la fuente, el color de los ladrillos que construyen el castillo de la Academia, la reja que divide la clase diurna y la clase nocturna. Miles de recuerdos afloraron en mi mente y me detuve a observar una ventana que permanecia iluminada. Era la habitación de Zero, por supuesto. No se como pensé que podría olvidarlo, despues de tanto tiempo.

Llegamos a la oficina de mi padre, y como bien supuse, al verme, estallo en lagrimas y me abrazo fuertemente rodeándome el cuello con sus antiguos brazos de Cazador. Casi se me escapa una lagrima, lo extrañaba muchísimo.

-Bueno Yuki, necesito que te retires por unos minutos, necesito hablar con Kaname-kun por un momento-Dijo mi padre, luego de secarse las ultimas lagrimas.

-Esta bien, aprovecharé y dare un paseo por la Academia, nos veremos mas tarde, Kaname-sama- Y dicho esto, me retiré de la oficina.

Necesitaba unos momentos a solas, quería llorar si lo necesitaba, y analizar un poco mas que era lo que me estaba sucediendo. Decidí caminar sin rumbo fijo, ya que no me apetecia ir a ningun lugar en estos momentos, aunque mi traicionero corazón me decía a donde tenia que ir.

Senti una presencia extraña a mi alrededor, algo que me decía: ¡PELIGRO! Por lo que frene de golpe, y sin pensar, comencé a correr en la dirección opuesta a donde me estaba dirigiendo, a una especia de bosque que rodeaba un lago, lugar donde Zero y yo compartimos muchas charlas durante nuestras guardias.

No deje de correr hasta que me choque frente a un cuerpo desconocido. Estaba corriendo tan rápido, que al frenar tan de golpe iba a caerme hacia atrás. Pero una mano me sujeto y evito esa caída.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, señor!-

-¿Desde cuando me llamas señor?-Dijo un tono burlon, una voz que hacia meses que no escuchaba, que de repente hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y que latiera mucho mas fuerte de lo normal.

Decidi levantar la mirada y encontrarme con el rostro que mi mente pedia a gritos volver a ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

No podía creerlo. Mi mente me decía que no podía ser otra persona mas que el. El hombre que las ultimas noches me había mantenido en vela. No podía ser mentira, debía de ser el.

-Z…Ze…Zero-Suspire luego de decir su nombre. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que había pronunciado su nombre, desde que había fijado la vista en aquellos hermosos ojos lilas, desde que sus fuertes brazos habían rodeado su cuerpo. Aunque habia algo diferente, por alguna razón, sus ojos ya no la miraban como antes, ni sus brazos irradiaban el calor de siempre.

Permanecimos en esa posición por un tiempo. Pudo haber sido menos de un segundo, o varias horas. Pero luego, Zero relajo su postura y soltó mi mano.

-No esperaba verte por aquí, no despues de tanto tiempo-Su tono era frio, aunque tenia una leve nota de felicidad al final.

-Kaname-sama fue solicitado por mi padre, y como su prometida debía cumplir con el deber de acompañarlo-

-Ah, así que el también esta aquí, debería haberlo supuesto ni bien te vi…¿Y te ha dejado sola? La noche puede ser muy peligrosa…-La frase termino en un susurro apenas audible.

-Lo sé, Zero. Pero ahora no soy mas una persona débil, ahora soy parte del "peligro"- No me atrevía a decir la palabra vampiro frente a el.

-No necesitas recordármelo, Yuki, es esa la razón por la que estuve guardando rencor todo este tiempo-Su tono fue de reproche.

Wow, nunca pensé que iba dolerme tanto. Sus palabras fueron de puro desprecio, casi pude sentir la furia que invadía el cuerpo de Zero. Sabia que Zero me odiaba, me odiaba por convertirme en lo que el más detestaba en el mundo y por ser feliz por ello, pero ¿Había alguna razón mas? Sentia las lagrimas llegar a mis ojos, pero no me podía permitir llorar, no esta vez.

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decirme, Zero?¿Solo eso despues de tantos meses?- La voz me fallaba, eso no era bueno.

-No, antes quería que sepas que en un tiempo te quise mucho Yuki, pero no puedo perdonar el hecho que seas feliz junto a el-Se que se refería a Kaname-sama, el siempre tuvo ese tono de repulsión con el.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aire, como si una barra de hierro me hubiera golpeado en el pecho. No estaba lista para escuchar aquello. Por supuesto que yo queria Zero, pero siempre me fue difícil encontrar una palabra adecuada para nuestra relación. Nos habían criado como hermanos, pero eramos algo mas que eso. La forma en que dabamos la vida por el otro, sin importar las consecuencias, era algo mas que una simple hermandad. Las sensaciones que sentía cuando sus brazos me rodeaban, cuando me protegía con su cuerpo frente a cualquier mal, cuando sus labios rozaban mi cuello antes de beber mi sangre…

BASTA. No podía dejar que esos pensamientos llenaran mi mente. Estaba prohibido.

-Es una lastima Zero, porque yo sigo apreciándote, aunque supongo que el que yo te queria no debe ser nada bueno para ti. Tendras que acostumbrarte a verme todos los días, porque me quedaré en la Academia, junto con mi amado Kaname-sama. Y si tanto te molesta lo que soy ahora, no vuelvas a buscarme ni a hablarme, porque esto es lo que soy ahora, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo-

Fue un golpe bajo, tengo que admitirlo. Por nuestra relación de hermanos era imposible no hablarnos ni vernos. Y echarle en cara que me quedaría junto con "mi amado Kaname-sama" fue un juego muy básico, algo que nunca habia hecho porque no era ese tipo de chicas. Pero estaba tan enojada y dolida que no pude evitarlo.

Luego de esa charla, fui corriendo hacia los Dormitorios de la Luna, esperando que mis nuevos compañeros estuvieran ya en clase. Mientras abria la pesada puerta, sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, esas lagrimas que ansiaban salir desde que llegue a la Academia. Aunque parecía que el destino, una vez mas, no queria darme un momento de paz.

Abrí la puerta precipitadamente y me encontré con varios rostros mirándome, entre ellos Aidou, Ruka, Ichijou y Kaname-sempai. Me seque el resto de las lagrimas rápidamente.

-¡Nos moríamos por verla de nuevo, Yuki-chan!-Dijo Ichijou-sempai, con su siempre tono amable en la voz. El era uno de los pocos que realmente me caia bien. Siempre era sincero conmigo y por supuesto, nunca se acerco a amanezarme o a beber mi sangre, además del hecho que siempre me trato como una igual, nunca venerándome por ser una Sangre Pura.

-¡Que amable eres, Ichijou-sempai!-En serio tenia que calmarme, mi voz sonaba extremadamente chillona y fingida.

-Un gusto en verla, Yuki-sama-Dijo Ruka, formalmente.

-Así es, nuestro Presidente se estaba preguntando donde te encontrabas, es muy tarde, nuestras clases están a punto de comenzar-Dijo Aidou, con ese tono tan petulante característico de el.

La cara de Kaname-sama era muy seria, como si estuviera adivinando lo que habia ocurrido conmigo. Era como si un aura de odio y enojo lo rodeara. A pesar de que aprendi a fingir todo el tiempo que estuve con el, no habia tenido el tiempo suficiente para borrar las marcas de llanto que habia dejado en mi rostro.

-Retirense todos, por favor, necesito hablar con mi prometida un segundo a solas. Adelantense a la siguiente clase.

Nadie se opuso.

Kaname se acerco sigilosamente a mi, y me rodeo con sus brazos. Estaba tan deprimida que me deje reconfortar por ellos, no como siempre que le huia y le decía que todo esta bien, para no preocuparlo.

-Te encontraste con Kiryu, ¿verdad?-

No tenia palabras, pero el lo tomo como una afirmación. Me acaricio el pelo, y me dio palmadas en la espalda hasta que me calmé.

-Se que nunca dirás nada en su contra, pero no dejare que te lastime. La próxima vez que lo vea, le enseñare como son las cosas, y como nadie puede herir a la gente que me importa-Nunca lo habia escuchado tan fuera de si.

-No es necesario, Kaname-sama, eso no volverá a suceder, ya dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir. No creo que esa situación ocurra otra vez-Me falló la voz a lo ultimo, una parte muy pequeña en mi interior no queria creer esas palabras.

-Me alegro de que sea así, Yuki, pero sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir y que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para impedirlo. Puedes saltearte las clases de hoy, si prefieres, nadie te dira nada-Junto con estas palabras, me besó el cabello.

-Gracias, Kaname-sama, siempre eres tan bueno conmigo. Ire a la cama-

Luego de eso, el se retiro. Me quede en el lugar donde estaba, sin moverme, analizando to do lo que habia pasado en el dia. Luego, de a poco comencé a moverme. Subi las escaleras y camine hasta que encontré mi nuevo cuarto. No quise abrir mis bolsos y buscar mi ropa de dormir, por lo que me acoste en la cama con la ropa de viaje.

Despues de tanto contenerme, lloré todo lo que habia sufrido ese dia, por volver a la Academia, por volver a ver a mi padre, por ver a Zero, por sus palabras, por la actitud de Kaname-sama con Zero, por todo.

Los próximos días prometían ser mas difíciles aun.


End file.
